1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable power supply apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power supply apparatus that is a breakaway power supply apparatus used with an electrical appliance to increase safety associated with use of the electrical appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Detachable power supply devices are known in the art. One such application of a detachable power supply device is used with a temperature probe for a consumer appliance. These temperature probes are used with consumer appliances such as cooking appliances, popcorn makers, cookers, broilers, grillers and deep fat fryers cooking with oil and shortening.
The temperature probe requires a first connection to the cooking appliance such as the deep fat fryer and a second connection to a power supply. The temperature probe accurately maintains and controls an acceptable working temperature of the cooking appliance. The temperature probe is often detachable from the cooking appliance so the temperature probe can be removed from the cooking appliance when washing the cooking appliance. This prevents the temperature probe from getting wet and thus damaged during washing of the cooking appliance.
This first connection to the cooking appliance is usually through a female port on the cooking appliance. The temperature probe has a male member that connects to the female port so that it may be easily removed from the cooking appliance when the cooking appliance is immersed in water and cleaned.
However, there are problems associated with the temperature probes connected to the power supply that are known in the art. If a user trips over a power cord that connects the temperature probe to a power supply at a second connection, a tensile force may be imparted on the power cord and on the cooking appliance. This tensile force pulling at the cooking appliance may potentially risk the cooking appliance falling and tipping over and thus releasing its hot oil and contents on a floor potentially causing damage.
One such attempt in the art to remedy this problem is U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,602 to Mendelson. Mendelson discloses a magnetic assembly. The magnetic assembly has a magnet and a ferrous member to secure a power cord assembly to a temperature probe. However, this arrangement is poor during use with cooking appliances because it has been observed that heat emitted from the cooking appliance can lessen the magnetic properties of the magnet. Thus, the magnet will not appropriately secure the power supply assembly to the temperature probe during extended cooking. This will lead to a detrimental connection between the power cord assembly and the temperature probe and may interrupt power from flowing into the temperature probe.
Accordingly, there is a need for a reliable detachable power supply apparatus for use with a temperature probe. There is a need for such a reliable, and safe, detachable power supply apparatus that will engage the temperature probe to a power cord and also disengage if the power cord is pulled without disturbing the appliance.
There is also a need for such a detachable power supply apparatus that eliminates one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art.